


Over the broad daylight

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sequel to my first story in the challenge: Under the dark night sky, as promised. Daisy finds Ward. She's pissed, but the mission to stop Hydra and protect her people has really taken a toll on her, so she goes back to the one person that makes her feel like herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the broad daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt: A sex position... Doggy style! *wiggles eyebrows*

It’s early in the afternoon, the GPS leads her to a small cabin in Calgary; winter is approaching so it’s starting to get a bit cold. She braces herself, her leather jacket and sweater are barely enough but she keeps going until she’s in front of the door, knocking a couple of times. Maybe she’s trying to fool herself into thinking that this is not a huge, unnecessary mistake.

He opens the door “Took you long enough”

“I’m going to kill you” Inside he has already started a fire and that’s were she goes first, rubbing her hands together. It feels amazing, comforting, something that she has not felt in a long time, and she doesn’t want to think that it has something to do with him being there.

“Ok, come in” Ward says.

“You took it, you stole my intel”

“That was like a month ago; andI took _my_ intel, that you stole from me in the first place. I was kind enough to leave yours. That was the deal”

She rolls her eyes “Yeah, like I was just going to let you leave with that”

“Of course, because you’re one of the good guys and I’m one of the bad guys and how I could possibly think that you were going to just do that”

“Yeah, exactly. What did you do with it?”

“What did you do with yours?”

Daisy scoffs at that, but just before she can come up with a snarky remark Grant speaks again.

“Why did you come here, Skye?

She clenches her jaw, closer her eyes “That’s not my name... anymore” She has not seen him since that night in Italy, and in that moment she didn’t want to tell him, maybe because it’s easier to think that she was not herself, it was easier to be Skye that night, but it’s time for Daisy to take control of the situation.

Grant crosses his arms “Fine. Agent Johnson” He says calmly.

Of course he knows.

“How-”

“Agent Daisy Johnson, the ATCU has files on you that, for some reason, Rosalind Price keeps very well hidden. But it was easy to connect the dots after I looked into it” He takes one step “You know that Malick is-“

“Behind the ATCU, yeah. We know. We do our jobs” She says, turning.

Grant lifts his hands, defensive “Ok, ok”

“We know that whatever Malick is planning, it has something to do with my people”

“And the rock” Grant adds.

“I won’t even ask…” She sighs.

“I’ve been doing my job too, maybe better than Shield. I could help if you asked nicely”

She scoffs again “You’re so full of bullshit, Ward. I know you just want to kill Malick and… pretty much everybody else”

“Sure, I also don’t want you to die… yeah, that’s about it”

“Just tell me what is your play. What do you really want? Because so far you’re just making things more difficult”

“You were in Lisbon!” He says, “I guess I owe you a thank-“

“Don’t!” She raises her finger in front of him before he starts. She might have… cause a little situation that prevented her team to cross paths with him a couple of weeks ago… but that was just because they were leaving and they didn’t need any more trouble.

Ward is smiling “You hungry?”

She frowns and he is walking to another room. She follows him.

The guy is already getting something out of the fridge, placing it on the counter.

“I can cook you something, I did promise you a proper date”

“I’m not hungry, and this is not a date”

“So just a booty call? I’m fine with that” He turns with a big smirk on his smug face and cleaning his hands with a towel that he subsequently throws back on the counter.

“Let’s just eat”

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t even hungry but the distraction is very much appreciated, eating in silence with him is surprisingly… not uncomfortable.

But then a moment later he was pulling her on his lap and she didn’t resist. She let him, she climbed him and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, and now they’re here, still making out, panting, moaning, their plates of chicken long forgotten on the small kitchen table.

“So, do you still have that dress from the party?” Grant asks slipping one hand inside her sweater.

“Why? Still need to think of me for a little inspiration?”

He chuckles, brings his lips to her neck and sucks “It’s just not the same after you’ve had the real deal”

“Wow…. Just wow, Ward”

He’s licking her skin. “You didn’t answer my question before, why are you really here, Skye?”

“Daisy” She corrects him but it comes out like a moan when his hand cups her breast “and… I don’t know, I need answers, I need… to do something…”

“I think you just needed to get away” He kisses her jaw.

“I think that you’re an asshole”

Grant has the audacity to chuckle, but the vibration and his warm breath against her skin makes it impossible to get mad. Instead, she’s wrapping her legs around his waist when he lifts her and starts walking.

He’s already hard and she’s feeling all of it, she’s rubbing herself against him until Grant finally makes it to the nearest bed and just throws her there unceremoniously.

This is not like that night in Italy when, somehow, the darkness was her accomplice and she only let herself feel and get lost after a rush of adrenaline.

This time she came here, she travelled hundreds of miles to get here, she’s very aware of everything, she’s aware of Grant taking of his shirt, unbuckling his belt, pulling his zipper down.

Her hands move on her own now. He’s gotten rid of her leather jack somewhere along the way so she only has to take off her sweater, kick her books then it’s her bra, which catches Ward’s attention. He has stopped moving and it’s staring at her with dark, lustful eyes.

She doesn’t want these quiet moments. Her hand reaches for her back and unclasps her bra, tossing it at him. “Come here”

He obliges, rushing to climb over her, capturing her lips with his. He immediately rolls them over so she’s on top. He doesn’t want to miss the view, and his hands go to her boobs and it’s everything he had ever imagined, it’s even more… she looks absolutely stunning, her olive skin glistening with a fine layer of sweat and the sunlight hitting her shoulder and her back and it’s about the best thing that he has ever seen in his life.

He’s never fucking her again in the dark.

She moans and places her hands over his, setting a rhythm, letting him know how she likes to be touched, her nipples hardening under his touch. He growls and squeezes her flesh a little harder. He needs to be inside her.

His hands move down to her hips, tugging at her jeans, and she gets the hint. She rolls to the side and sits on the bed to pull her pants off, Grant is doing the exact same thing, and nobody says a word.

Then she’s on him again, kissing and digging her nails in his heart, breaths mingling together, moans getting louder as she grinds against his dick. He rolls them over again, pinning her arms to the bed, making a path down her neck and then her chest.

“Fuck!” She cries when he closes his lips around her nipple. Her hand doesn’t waste time to grab him, giving him a light squeeze that makes him bite her harder. She can’t wait. She can’t fucking wait.

She guides him to her entrance and then her legs wrap around him. She’s pulling him down and he’s sliding inside her body.

They’re both panting, foreheads pressed together and Grant making his best effort to hold his own weight on his arms, but every muscle in his body feels like jelly and, just like the first time, he swears that the whole world around him is shaking; although maybe it’s just him, maybe she’s doing it…

He starts thrusting into her, he wants to make her feel as good, and if the expression on her face is anything to go by, he’s succeeding. She’s biting her lower lip, trying to muffle her own moans; one arm around his neck and her eyes shut as she tries to follow his pace and pushes her hips to take him deeper. It’s driving him crazy, closer and closer to his orgasm.

He stops.

“What the hell!” Daisy protests, completely out of breath. She opens her eyes when Grant pulls out of her.

“Turn around” He whispers to her ear and that sends a shiver down her spine. It takes her a moment to gather herself and actually move.

He’s kneeling behind her, and just picturing what’s about to come makes her clench and press her legs together trying to ignore the need, that aching feeling after having him inside just seconds ago that brought her so close to the edge.

She gasps when she feels his strong hands on her hips, pulling her ass up and then slapping her, not to hard, and it’s fucking good. Her flesh is left itching and her whole body feels like it’s about to combust if he doesn’t do something.

Then she feels his fingers, two at the time, curving inside her, making her scream into the pillows.

“Shit, Skye..” Grant says and she doesn't even complain about the name this time. His free hand moves from her hip to her cheek “You have a fucking perfect ass” He says and smacks her again, only hearing her protest when he retreats his fingers.

He guides himself inside her as Daisy gets on her hands and knees. “Oh God” She moans. 

“Is this good?”

“Yes, yes…” She feels his hands on her hips know and she manages a nod as she moves her hips. “Move…” She begs.

 And he moves, he pushes hard into her body, pulling her with his hands to meet his thrusts. In this position he gets to be completely inside from the tip to the base of his cock and she can feel every inch, it stretches her to the limit and it feels better than anything she can remember. It’s more than enough to make her loose control.

The whole bed shakes and creaks under them.

“Fucking hell!” Grant curses, digging his fingers into her skin and pounding into her harder and faster.

He hears the wood cracking, the sound of flesh against flesh as their bodies meet, the sounds she makes… that’s even better, every curse and every moan and… his name.

“Grant… Grant…”

“Yes… I’m here”

He sees her fisting the sheets until her knuckles go white, her body tensing as her orgasms builds and her moans turning into screams.

He pulls her up, then, as she comes in his arms. Her back is against his chest and his hands find the perfect angle to cup her breasts and make her tremble under his touch. Every wave of pleasure she feels matches the room vibrating around them and when she clenches around him it’s enough to make him loose it. He joins her in her ecstasy and falls back onto the mattress without letting her body go.

They’re both a panting, sweaty mess, but he still has his arms firmly around her. It’s the only coherent thought that he can process; that she’s in his arms, that he’s not letting her go.

He places a kiss to her neck and his right hand moves down to her pulsating core, playing with her clit and tearing another scream from her throat as she rides it out.

Soon they’ve calmed down, but it still takes her a couple of minutes to gather enough strength to roll off him and it takes even longer for any of them to talk.

“I came here because I don’t know what to do” She admits, “I don’t feel… like myself lately, I just want to do the right thing but-“

“You’re gonna do great. What you can do… and I’m not talking about your powers. You can inspire people. Believe _me_ ”

There’s a few seconds of silence. They’re both staring up the ceiling.

Then Daisy speaks again “Can you believe that I actually thought about it…” She clears her throat and then moves to sit against the headboard. “Do you have any cigarettes?”

“Didn’t you quit when you were like 21?”

“I did” She sighs and rubs her face with her hands “I kind of want one” She murmurs.

“You know I don't smoke” Grant moves to a sitting position too. “What did you think about?”

She's wondering about how many stupid details were actually real...“About you being on my team” She chuckles at that.

A pause.

“I would never go back”

“And I could never take you back”

“I believe that you’re onto something with your team, but there’s no way I’ll ever be under Coulson’s orders, not even for you”

She tries to pretend that what he just said didn’t hurt.

“You could make a great leader anyway,” He adds. “And the Inhumans need you”

“Cause I forced them out of the genetic closet”

“Well, that has been done, now it’s time to do something about it”

“I know. And I'll find a way. Also... I would appreciate it if you do your thing and stay away from Shield, or they’ll put a bullet in your head”

He smiles “Aw… you care”

She rolls her eyes “Shut up”

Then he rolls to the edge of the bed, reaches for something under it, a small envelope. He gives it to her.

It’s a new flash drive.

“We have a common enemy, we can bring Hydra and Malick down before he does whatever he wants to do, make sure your people are safe and… well, I wouldn’t object to crossing paths with just one Shield agent more often”

She actually laughs at that “I don’t know what you think this is-“

“Besides great sex… maybe something to talk about when you’re on leave”

She smiles but when Grant leans in for a kiss she jumps out of the bed. Her tone is playful, there's this bright in her eyes that wasn't there before as if all the tension she had on her shoulders had just left her body, at least for a while.

“I’m going to need a shower, and you need to lower your expectations”

Her legs still feel a little shaky but she manages to walk to the bathroom.

Seconds later Grant follows her.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the last piece for the smut challenge! a little late... sorry... but it was a great idea, I loved to collaborate and write for you. Thank you for reading. I'm not like the best writer and sometimes I make a lot of typos because I don't have that much free time to proof read it, but I really hope you can still enjoy it and I really want to do it again! hahaha 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your feedback :)


End file.
